


You Can Have It All, My Empire of Dirt

by iamcoffeehawk



Series: Hurt [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole IS a term of endearment, Deaf Clint Barton, Irish Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Sarcasm, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcoffeehawk/pseuds/iamcoffeehawk
Summary: He knew he was dreaming when he heard the soft sigh of sheets moving. The softest of whispers; cotton sliding on cotton. The mattress dipped as warmth curled behind him: solid, alive, and smelling like pencil shavings mixed with spices. Lips brushed the back of his neck in hello, kissing their way down to his shoulder before teeth bit down, making sparks flash behind his eyelids. Clint moaned, back arched. God, yes, he missed this. A hand skated around his hip, smooth fingers brushing along the line of his adonis muscle. Searching. Teasing. Clint bucked his hips forward seeking friction; he was hard and heavy and desperate to be touched. The hand slipped under his waistband, scorchingly hot, and stilled just shy of where Clint wanted it to be. Clint bucked again and felt more than heard the rumble of laughter from behind him. “Move, you asshole.”





	You Can Have It All, My Empire of Dirt

He knew he was dreaming when he heard the soft sigh of sheets moving. The softest of whispers; cotton sliding on cotton. The mattress dipped as warmth curled behind him: solid, alive, and smelling like pencil shavings mixed with spices. Lips brushed the back of his neck in hello, kissing their way down to his shoulder before teeth bit down, making sparks flash behind his eyelids. Clint moaned, back arched. God yes, he missed this. A hand skated around his hip, smooth fingers brushing along the line of his adonis muscle. Searching. Teasing. Clint bucked his hips forward seeking friction; he was hard and heavy and desperate to be touched. The hand slipped under his waistband, scorchingly hot, and stilled just shy of where Clint wanted it to be. Clint bucked again and felt more than heard the rumble of laughter from behind him. “Move, you asshole.”

“Mmm.” Lips brushed against the teeth marks on his shoulder. Little kitten kisses drifted back up his neck. Teeth nipped and tugged on his earlobe, familiar and teasing. “Since you asked so nicely,” Steve answered, voice deep and full of humor. Clint tossed his head back, eyes screwing shut as warmth surrounded his cock. A whine escaped from behind his teeth as Steve dragged his hand up. Sinking the fingers of his left hand into Steve’s hair, Clint twisted, lips crashing against his lover’s mouth.

Steve thumbed the slit of his cock, spreading precum along his length and easing the burn of skin against skin. Skilled fingers teased and pulled, pushing him higher. Clint bucked into Steve’s fist, tugging on his lover’s hair with urgency. He ground his hips back against Steve’s erection and was rewarded with a loud, stuttered moan. Clint felt his lips curl as he tugged Steve’s head down for another deep kiss. Pulling back, Steve rested his forehead against Clint’s temple panting. “Dick.”

Huffing a laugh, Clint ground his hips backward again. “Yes. Yes it is.” Steve gave a long pull on Clint’s cock, twisting his wrist just so, making Clint’s back bow and a moan to punch its way out of his chest. Steve buried his nose in Clint’s hair as he pulled him flush against him, holding him close for a moment, hand splayed over Clint’s racing heart. Clint rolled, twisting himself around and tucking himself against his very naked boyfriend. Reaching out he brushed his thumb over the freckle on Steve’s left cheek while cradling his face. “Hi.”

Steve kissed his wrist. “Hi, yourself.” Clint felt a dopey grin stretch across his face. Steve laughed and kissed him, nipping his bottom lip hard enough to send a spike of pleasurable pain through his body, curling Clint’s toes. Steve hummed as he slid his hand back under the waistband of Clint’s pants, long fingers sliding between his cheeks in question.

“Fuck yes,” Clint panted against Steve’s lips, pulse tripping higher. They moved at the same time, Steve twisting over to grab the lube from where it was hidden away in an old wooden beer crate that acted as a nightstand, Clint rolling to his back and shucking his pants and kicking them off his feet, flinging them wildly out into the room. Clint rolled back onto his side, glancing up to find Steve staring down at him, lube forgotten in his left hand. His right hand had all fingers tucked except the index and middle fingers; those were bent like fangs - second knuckle of his index finger resting gently against his jaw. When he was sure he had Clint’s attention, Steve rolled his curled fingers forward along his jaw until the knuckle of his middle finger was laying flush against his chin, back of his hand facing Clint, a smirk on his lips. _Sexy_.

“Shut up,” Clint said, feeling his cheeks warm at the compliment. Steve smiled brighter and it felt like breaking the surface after too long underwater and getting that first taste of air. Steve wrapped himself around Clint, running his nose along his jaw before softly kissing just below his ear. The warmth from Clint’s cheeks spread through his body, making him feel light and free.

“Relax, mo chuisle,” Steve purred as he circled Clint’s hole with the pad of his finger, the lube quickly warming to match the fevered feel of Clint’s skin. “Let me in.”

Slinging a leg over Steve’s waist, Clint pulled himself closer, canting his hips so their cocks rubbed together. Dipping his head, he hid his face against Steve’s neck and focused on the sensation of Steve’s finger smoothly brushing his hole and slowly pushing in and stretching him bit by bit. Steve murmured praise against Clint’s head, but it was the wrong ear for Clint to catch any of it. He’d once told Steve he liked the feel of him talking, that he felt like he could wrap himself in Steve’s bass rumble. A second finger slid in and gently skated over Clint’s prostate, causing him to keen and reflexively grind his hips into Steve’s. An answering groan vibrated through him where he was wrapped around his lover. God. Steve and his long fingers would be the death of Clint one day, he was sure. Patiently and methodically Steve opened him up; twisting, pulling, massaging, teasing.

He bit down on Steve’s smooth shoulder when he felt his body relax around the third finger and muscled his lover over onto his back. Clint took a minute to appreciate the man splayed beneath him: golden, smooth, strong, and all his. Steve’s fingers slid out of him and Clint groaned at their absence. Leaning forward, he stole a kiss, moaning into it when he felt Steve’s hand bump his ass as he slicked himself up. Sitting back, he lined Steve’s cock up and sank down, tipping his head back, inhaling deeply as the head breached the first, then the second ring of muscle.

It’s like he forgot, each time, how long and thick Steve was. The burn was just shy of painful and sent Clint’s pulse thudding in his ears, making him dizzy. There was always this moment where he didn’t think he could take anymore, he was already so full. But then he would feel Steve’s hands tilt his hips forward and the rest of the slide down was fireworks, desperation, and breathy moans as Steve’s cock drug against his prostate.

“Christ,” Clint muttered.

“Nope, just me.”

Clint groaned as he bottomed out, “You’re terrible. Why do I put up with you?”

Steve pushed himself up into a sitting position, claiming Clint’s mouth in a searing kiss. His fingers skated down Clint’s back and delicately danced around his hole, gently pressing into the sensitive skin stretched around his cock, causing a shiver to dance up Clint’s spine.

“Because you love me,” Steve paused for beat, “And because of that thing I can do with my hips.”

Clint gave a delighted bark of laughter and shook his head before claiming Steve’s mouth in a soft kiss. God, but did he love this man.

Steve slid his hands up Clint’s thighs to rest on his hips, “Move for me, sweetheart.”

Planting his knees on either side of his lover’s hips, Clint rocked back and forth a few times, relishing in how full he felt. Wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders, Clint pushed himself up and let himself slide back down. Rock back, rock forward. Push up, slide down. He could feel more than hear the whine pushing out of his throat the faster he moved. Up, down. Front, back. Steve trailed kisses along his jawline and down his neck, murmuring things into his skin. Clint could never catch what Steve kissed into his skin, and had never asked, but always suspected it was a mix of prayers and promises.

Clint lost himself, moving faster as he began to feel the telltale warmth pool in his stomach. The shock of teeth sinking into his right shoulder had Clint flinging his eyes open and gasping in surprise, sending the rhythm he’d been building stuttering offbeat. The pooling warmth slipped just out of reach again. Sliding his hand down to Steve’s left pec, Clint pinched his nipple just hard enough to pull a long, broken moan from the man. He felt his stomach clench at the sound Steve made; that Clint _made_ Steve make. Shifting his weight further forward on his knees, Clint rocked upward, licking into Steve’s mouth while he sank this fingers into soft golden strands, pulling Steve toward him as he leaned back. Steve wrapped one arm around Clint’s back, using the other one to catch himself as they tumbled backward onto the bed.

Steve kissed him hard and fast as he pushed Clint’s knees up and out before snapping his hips forward, making Clint’s breath catch and reflexively clench down, pulling a deep, long moan from Steve’s throat.

“Let me hear you, Rogers. Come on. Let go for me, babe. That’s it.” Clint thrust up, meeting Steve’s hips at a punishing pace and listening to the bass rumble deep in his lover’s throat. “Right there. Fuck, right there, Steve.” Clint raked his nails down Steve’s back, arching into him. Bringing his knees up alongside Steve’s body, Clint wrapped his legs around him, hooking his ankles together to pull Steve in deeper, breath hitching at the new sensation. Steve never slowed, his hips snapping forward and sliding back. Snap. Slide. Snap. Slide. Tangling his hands in feather soft hair, Clint pulled Steve’s face up from the crook of his neck and kissed the air from his lungs. The heat in his belly spooled tighter, and Clint’s hips stuttered as he pulled his mouth off Steve’s, trying to suck enough air into his lungs.

“Fuck,” Clint hissed as Steve’s hand circled around his cock, tugging in time with his thrusts. Clint’s hands scrabbled for purchase on Steve’s sweat-slick back.

”Steve,” Clint’s voice caught, breaking his lover’s name into two breathy syllables.

“Teacht le haghaidh mé, mo chuisle,” Steve purred in his ear, twisting his palm over the head of Clint’s cock after each quick pull, making Clint see stars behind his eyes. He wasn’t going to last, he could feel his orgasm rushing up at him, and made a high noise in the back of his throat. Steve smiled against his neck. “That’s it, sweetheart. Gonna dirty me up? Mark me?”

“Oh, god,” Clint arched, vision whiting out.

.

.

.

.

.

He woke on gasp, pulse thudding in his ears. Blinking into the darkness he let out a slow exhale; the world ever silent around him. Shifting on his cot he ignored the stinging of his arm and the ache in his chest. His cock was hard in his pants as he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. The one small comfort they allowed him. A pillow. What he'd done to get it ... he shuddered as he let silent tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> All errors with the Gaelic found within the fic are mine ... and google translate's.
> 
> Note about Clint's deafness: he's got a little hearing in one ear but is completely deaf in the other - hence being able to catch/hear some of what Steve says. Also: he's dreaming so I had a *bit* of wiggle room.
> 
> This is my first time posting something - and I hope it's one piece of a longer series, but writing and I have a hard relationship on the best of days. Everyone cross their fingers the juju stays with me.
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [iamcoffeehawk.tumblr.com](https://iamcoffeehawk.tumblr.com)


End file.
